helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Don't enter!
Next Quest Info A mysterious girl's voice suddenly appears in magda's bedroom. What's going on? Objective Ask Mr. Starr for help. Rewards EXP +100 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: Phew... It finally comes to an end. I've been busy all day. Let me figure it out... I have danced a total of eight songs. I can't believe that I actually made it. I might have worn out if I were a newcomer. I have bathed in hot water, and the feet are also coated with essential oils. The incense is also replaced with a new one. Smells good. Yawning... It's time to bed! Girl's Voice: Satin dance shoes... Where is it? Magda: Huh?! Someone is talking in the room? Girl's Voice: I can't find it... that's my favorite shoe... it was given to me by my mother... Magda: ...who are you? Who is speaking? Girl's Voice: Where is it... Where is it...? Ugh... Magda: ... The voice is gone... What exactly is going on... ...Good Morning... Maid: Good Morning, my lady~ You don't seem to sleep well last night...? Magda: Um... I heard a strange voice last night... Maid: Strange voice? Magda: It seems that there is a girl in my room... Maid: Ah! But before you went to bed last night, I've checked the doors and windows. There can't be young girls hidden in your bedroom! Magda: I know... Maid: My lady, do you look for her all night in the bedroom yesterday!? Magda: ... I did look for some time. A whole night is so exaggerated! That's why I feel a little strange! Because there is no one at all! Maid: Ah~ This is the so-called... haunted? Magda: ...Why do you look so excited? Maid: No~ My lady, do you remember the amulet that Mr. Starr sent before? I will go find it out and hang it on the door~ Magda: ...What does it feel like thing that has been stored for a long time finally can be used? Ah, speaking of Mr. Starr... He seems to be studying ghosts recently. I'd better ask him about it! Story Chat 2 Starr: ...It's still not working. Do I really need to seek help from the church...? Magda: Mr. Starr~ What are you murmuring alone? Starr: Miss Magda...? How do you have time here today? Magda: Mr. Starr, do you know about things like ghosts? Starr: ...Ghost? Magda: Maybe something else, but in short! What would it be if you can only hear about it but can't see it? Starr: ...A mage who released the invisibility spell? Magda: ... I'd wish that thing is a ghost! Starr: What on earth happened? Magda: Oh, things are like this... last night... (The sentences in which Magda describes the event is omitted here) Starr: The voice of a mysterious girl? What a... Coincidence. Magda: Huh? What do you mean by coincidence? Starr: I am planning to start repairing an old house recently. This old house is the property of our family in Finsel, but it has been leave unused for more than a century. Magda: Is it a good thing to renovate the old house? Starr: The problem is... The supernatural phenomenon is very active in this house. Magda: Super... natural phenomenon? Starr: The ordinary people are used to call it haunted. Magda: So, is it a haunted house? Starr: I don't think it's a haunted house. But one of the things that's weird is that a young girl... Magda: A young girl... Ah, is it the voice I heard last night? Starr: Maybe. If you don't mind, would you like to visit the old house with me tomorrow? To confirm whether it is the girl that is harassing you at night. Magda: Ah... Are we going to the haunted house? Starr: Don't worry. It won't be dangerous. After all, I am by your side. Magda: Fine... Story Chat 3 Magda: I'm going to the old house tomorrow. Why it makes me feel so nervous? Ah, the amulet has been hung up. Should I have a good sleep tonight? Girl's Voice: ...My clothes... My clothes... My beautiful dance dress... Magda: ... The amulet is completely useless! Starr is a big liar! Girl's Voice: Waaah... Where is my dress? I can't find it anywhere... I have to find it fast... Hurry up... otherwise, I can't catch up... Magda: OMG! I'm about to cry too... how can I fall sleep? Category:Dead of Night Event Category:Event Quests